Trzymanie sie za rece jest dozwolone, ale
by Yami-norka
Summary: Trzymanie się za ręce jest dozwolone, ale tylko podczas seksu.


**Autor:** Aja & Reena  
**Tytuł i link do oryginału:** In Which Handholding is Permissible, But Only During Sex.

H t t p : / / w w w . n o t q u i t e ro y a l . n e t / t op g a l l a n t / f i c s / r e e n a . h t m l  
**Beta:** Aribeth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco.  
**Zgoda:** Amen na drogę obecny xD

**Trzymanie za rękę jest dozwolone, ale tylko podczas seksu.**

— Potter...  
— Malfoy?  
— Twoja ręka…  
— …tak?  
Draco spojrzał ostrzegawczo na ich złączone palce i posłał Harry'emu najbardziej wredne poorgazmowe spojrzenie, na jakie było go stać.  
— Robisz to specjalnie! — Potter wyglądał na denerwująco zadowolonego z siebie.  
— A co, jeśli robię…? — Draco, wkurzony na samego siebie za ciepło rozchodzące mu się po brzuchu, próbował wyrwać rękę. Harry odpowiedział na to, kładąc się całym ciężarem na gładkim brzuchu Draco i jeszcze mocniej ściskając jego dłoń.  
— To _boli_, ty gnojku — poskarżył się.  
Uśmieszek Harry'ego powiększył się jeszcze, a on sam, pochylając się, polizał — _polizał_, jak gdyby Draco był jakimś _lizakiem_ — jego szyję.  
— Czy nikt ci nie mówił, że należy płynąć z prądem?  
— Nie — odpowiedział, kręcąc się pod nim. — I nie chcę słyszeć w tej chwili podobnych frazesów. — Harry podniósł się.  
— Jakich dokładnie?  
— JAKICH? JEŚLI NIE ZAUWAŻYŁEŚ, TO PRAKTYCZNIE… PRAKTYCZNIE MI SIĘ WŁAŚNIE OŚWIADCZYŁEŚ!  
Spojrzenie Harry'ego przeszło z rozbawionego, przez rozważające, do prawie przerażającego w ciągu szybkiego pochylenia głowy.  
— A co, jeśli tak? — zapytał. Draco zesztywniał, przełknął ślinę i w końcu wykrztusił:  
— Oj przestań się wygłupiać i puść moją pieprzoną rękę.  
— Nie. — Harry wciąż trzymał ją mocno. — Co, jeśli tak?  
— Tylko się pieprzymy, Potter, nie jesteśmy… no wiesz... — Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
— No i? Nikt nie zapewni ci tak dobrego seksu jak ja, więc czemu nie?  
— Jeśli sugerujesz, że nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłbym…  
— Nie mógłbyś — wtrącił Harry z lekkim uśmiechem — bo nie chcesz.  
Draco prychnął i próbował wykopać Harry'ego z łóżka, co było trudne, zważywszy na jego pozycję.  
— Przyznaj się — wtrącił Harry. — Nie możesz beze mnie żyć.  
— Nie będę zeznawać bez adwokata — obruszył się, po czym obaj się roześmiali. Harry ścisnął jego rękę i opadł z powrotem na łóżko.  
— To nie byłby taki głupi pomysł.  
— Co? — zapytał szybko Draco.  
— Och, nie mam pojęcia… — Przeciągnął rękę Draco po swej piersi i zaczął bawić się w udawanym roztargnieniu jego palcami,_wyzywając_ Draco, by coś powiedział.  
— Wydaje ci się, że uszłoby ci na sucho nawet morderstwo, co, Potter?  
— Nie wydaje mi się. — Wyszczerzył się i pochylił ponownie nad blondynem. Zadrżał, kiedy ich przyspieszone oddechy spotkały się ze sobą. — Czy ty? — Był o włos od pocałowania go, ale ich usta się nie stykały. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie chciał pokonać tych dzielących ich milimetrów, zostawiając to _Draco_. Jego wyborowi.  
— Ja nie… — Ślizgon przygryzł dolną wargę. — Potter…  
Harry nie poruszył się, nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, przez co Draco był boleśnie świadomy jego, jego bliskości, jego irytującego _bezruchu_.  
— Wiem, czego pragniesz, Draco — wtrącił i dodał po chwili: — Nie poruszę się, dopóki mi nie obiecasz.  
— _Obiecać_? —zaskomlał Draco. — _Co_ mam ci obiecać?  
Jeszcze chwila i Harry przestanie _uśmiechać_ się do niego w taki sposób.  
— Wiesz co… — powiedział pewnie.  
— Ale ja… — Harry, jeśli to możliwe, zmniejszył dystans miedzy nimi z dwóch do jednego milimetra lub jednej miliardowej milimetra i Draco był pewny, że _zwariuje_, jeśli w ciągu pięciu sekund nie będzie miał jego języka w ustach. — Nie możesz mnie tak _torturować_, żebym zgodził się wziąć z tobą ślub — bronił się desperacko. — To nie wyjdzie, tylko się wygłupiasz, nie chcesz tak naprawdę… — Przerwał, widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego.  
— Ty tego chcesz, prawda? — stwierdził, całkowicie zaskoczony. — Już to wszystko przemyślałeś.  
Harry spojrzał w dół na ich złączone dłonie, chwilowo zapomniane przez Draco.  
— Mówiłem ci. Nie muszę się nad tym zastanawiać. Jestem pewny.  
— Och — mruknął Draco, czując, jak ponownie opuszcza go całe powietrze.  
— Tak samo jak ty — dodał jeszcze. — A teraz pośpiesz się i obiecaj mi, bo, do cholery, naprawdę mam ogromną ochotę znowu cię przelecieć.  
Draco poczuł, jak całe napięcie kumuluje się w nim do tego stopnia, że samo patrzenie na Pottera, który zresztą odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, przyprawiało go o zawroty głowy. Postanowił wziąć głęboki oddech, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło, za co obwiniał Harry'ego.  
— Zawsze… musi być tak, jak ty tego chcesz — wydusił z siebie, zdeterminowany, by… by cóż, być zdeterminowanym. Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
— Przestań udawać, że nie chcesz.  
— Pocałuj mnie, do cholery, zanim oszaleję, ty dupku! — krzyknął nieco piskliwym głosem.  
— Chcę, żebyś to powiedział — poprosił miękko Harry.  
— Ty to zacząłeś — wyjęczał.— Więc …  
— Ty to skończysz — dokończył szeptem. Szyja Draco bolała jak skurwysyn od nieporuszania głową.  
— Ja…— Przełknął. Bogowie, chciał go polizać, tak bardzo, że to praktycznie go bolało. — Ty pieprzony, skończony _sukinsynie_!  
— Kocham cię — odpowiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jakaś część Draco stwierdziła, że zaraz zginie z zażenowania lub podniecenia, lub frustracji, lub prawdopodobnie czegoś podobnego.  
Potter stanie się początkiem jego końca.  
— Tak — odpowiedział, wypuszczając oddech i przysunął się bliżej w stronę ust Harry'ego.

**fin**


End file.
